A-Z IzuOcha
by divine-kodha
Summary: This is my very first fanfic, ever. I've been reading fanfiction for a long time but I've never written any before. I am not a writer either so I'm sorry if it's not up to par with everything else on this site but I enjoyed writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading! This is a simple collection of one-shots revolving around IzuOcha! New Update(FINALLY): E - Expecting/Emotions
1. A - Adoration

**A - Adoration**

Hello, divine-kodha here! As I said in the summary, this is my very first fanfiction EVER! I've been reading it for such a long time but I'm not really a writer so I've never really tried to write anything. I've always had some ideas pop up in my head but I've never wrote them out and posted them...until now! Again, I am super nervous to put this out there but I am also super excited to see the feedback and hopefully get better as a writer so I can continue to write and put more work out to everyone! I definitely welcome constructive criticism; I know I'm not the best and I know I have A LOT that I can improve on so please review and tell me your thoughts! I basically ship everything and I love "LOVE" so I will be writing for a lot of fandoms in the future. IzuOcha is definitely one of my favorite ships and I feel like there is not enough stories about them on this site so I decided to start with this adorable couple. This is basically a collection of one-shots (ratings will vary but I will be sure to put the rating and any warnings in the beginning of each chapter) of Izuku and Ochako throughout their relationship. Now without further ado, here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction!

Rating T ~~~ Izuku and Ochako are in their third year and have been together for about 2 months.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to My Hero Academia! All rights belong to Horikoshi!

* * *

He adored absolutely everything about her. From her eyes, to her determination to become a hero, her utterly adorable pink cheeks, her bubbly personality, her stunning smile, and all the way to her cute habit of when she unconsciously lifts her pinkies up whilst holding something. Izuku couldn't help but adore his girlfriend, Ochako.

 _Girlfriend._

Even now, after being with her for months, Izuku would still think about how lucky he was to be dating the girl of his dreams and that she had reciprocated his feelings when they confessed to each other. They were hopelessly in love and, according to everyone else, they were the perfect couple and too sweet for words. In the beginnings of their relationship, of course, both of them had been extremely awkward; not having a clue of how any of this "dating" stuff worked. Since then, however, they had calmed down considerably as their love blossomed more every day. Izuku being – well Izuku, would still sometimes get flustered or nervous over certain aspects of their relationship. Ochako had her moments, too, but she was often the one reassuring and calming down her anxious boyfriend.

However, this was not one of those times.

They had been cuddling together on the couch in the common room while watching a movie, until it was soon forgotten about when they started whispering fun little secrets to each other. They told each other things from their childhood, secret obsessions, weird habits they had, why Izuku hated octopus, how Ochako found out she was allergic to pineapple, and just innocent things about themselves. It was all fun and games – that is until Izuku suddenly whispered something that had Ochako hiding her face in her hands in bewilderment of what her boyfriend had just confessed to her.

"W-what!?" She squeaked out.

"Uhhh I-I said that out loud, didn't I." Izuku said as he looked to the side, finding the pillow next to him extremely interesting all of a sudden.

"Mhmm!" Ochako said and she frantically nodded her head, hands still hiding her immense blushing.

After that, there was silence for a minute as they both _tried_ to collect their bearings. Finding some courage, Izuku looked back at his girlfriend, slowly prying Ochako's hands from her face as he said, "I meant it, though." He released one of her hands to lift her chin so that she would look him in the eyes.

"…really?" Ochako asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I love and adore absolutely everything about you 100 percent of the time," he replied with a smile gracing his lips. "Even right now with you all flustered and pink in the cheeks-well _pinker_." Izuku added with a chuckle as he booped her on the nose.

Ochako blushed a little harder at that but couldn't help the large grin from spreading across her face. "You say that so effortlessly," She giggled.

"Well you're so effortlessly you…so you make it easy for me to adore every aspect of you." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

The blush returned to her cheeks, though she was able to keep herself from turning into putty again and managed to keep her composure. "You're too sweet," She grabbed his face in her hands, careful to keep her pinkies up as she did so, as she planted a loving kiss against his lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too Uraraka," Izuku replied as he reached up to cup the hands on his cheeks with his own and slightly turned his head to kiss her palm.

They sat, gazing into each other's eyes with a dumb smile plastered on both of their faces for a couple more seconds. "Wanna finish the movie? Or…?" Ochako asked hoping that he would catch her drift.

"I'd rather just cuddle with you, to be honest," he answered sheepishly.

Ochako beamed at her adorable boyfriend, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Suddenly, both of them were extremely grateful for the fact that it was Friday and that they had no classes the next day. So, they made themselves comfortable on the couch, bodies entangled with each other and relaxing with the sheer warmth and scent of one another. Neither made an effort to turn the T.V. off, somewhat enjoying the background noise as they focused on existing in this peaceful moment. Izuku looked down at Ochako as she managed to snuggle even closer to his chest, eyes closed and a content smile decorating her face. He took the time to study every detail of her face before shutting his own eyes.

 _Yeah._ He thought. _I really do adore this woman._

* * *

AH! Ok, I did it! One chapter down, 25 to go! I have the next few chapters written actually but I want to wait and upload them either once or twice a week. It just depends on how quickly I write and if I am busy or not because I am a college student! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please make sure to review!

divine-kodha, out!


	2. B - Bathing Suit

**B - Bathing Suit**

Hello! It's me, divine-kodha, back again with the second chapter of A-Z IzuOcha! Before we start I just want to say thank you SO much for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, and just overall positive feedback! I honestly was not expecting the reaction but I am so happy that everyone reading is enjoying it so far! Once again, thanks for all of the feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy my fics! Here is the second chapter, Bathing Suit. To be honest, this probably has already been done before but I had fun writing it so I hope it's not too cliché or too overdone haha! Enjoy and please review!

Rating T ~~~ Izuku and Ochako are in their third year and have secretly been dating for about a month or two.

Disclaimer: I love these two kiddos but I unfortunately do not own any of the rights to them nor to the rest of the characters in My Hero Academia.

* * *

She should be used to it by now. They have been dating for a while. And she has seen him shirtless plenty of times before. Why was she getting so flustered all of a sudden?

"Wow, I had no idea Midoriya had _that_ hiding under all of those loose shirts!"

 _Oh. That's why._

"Has he always been that ripped?" Mina continued, "Because I am shocked, buuut I'm not complaining." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The class had taken a trip to the beach during their spring break to get some much needed downtime from school work. Ochako was excited to have a day to get away from all of the stress that is high school. She couldn't wait to hang out with her classmates and her boyfriend. Ochako never gave it a second thought that all of the boys would be without a shirt on, not thinking that there would be any problems. Ochako had also overlooked the fact that her and her boyfriend had still been keeping their relationship a secret from everyone to avoid the teasing and comments from their classmates. She didn't think that would be a problem, either. That is until Izuku had taken his shirt off and started a frenzy from where the girls were hanging out on the sand.

"I mean, I knew about Kirishima and Bakugo, but I never would have thought that _Midoriya_ would be so buff." Mina explained.

"I guess it makes sense given his extremely powerful quirk," Tsuyu offered, "he probably needs to stay in tip-top shape to control it." Most of the girls nodded in agreement while Ochako sat dumbfounded at the girls' comments about her currently secret boyfriend.

Yeah, Ochako definitely didn't see any of this coming.

"Ochakoooo~" Mina sang, "you've been awfully quiet over there…what do you think of Midoriya's hot bod?" She asked as her eyes lit up mischievously.

Ochako wished the sand would swallow her whole. "Uhhhh w-what do you mean?" She replied trying to sound oblivious, miserably failing as the blush spread over her already pink cheeks.

"Come on, you know exactly what I mean," she deadpanned, "just look at him! And don't even try to deny your crush on _Deku._ We all know you're basically head-over-heels for himmm," Mina teased.

"N-n-no! I don't h-have a – I mean I guess I do b-but – _ugh!_ " Ochako shoved her face in her hands. Just how was she supposed to handle _this_ situation!? She couldn't tell them that they were dating! Not yet! They were enjoying their privacy and their peace. Izuku and Ochako had thought keeping their relationship secret would save them from the teasing and embarrassment but _boy_ was she wrong.

"Ok you've got to _at least_ admit that he looks good as hell." Damn Mina and her persistence.

"Mina, let the poor girl breath!" Momo intervened.

Ochako silently thanked Momo as she slowly lifted her face from her hands and looked back over to the boys. The girls continued their conversation but Ochako had tuned them out when her eyes began to unconsciously roam over her boyfriend's body.

 _He does have a really nice body, huh? A nice, toned chest paired with a perfect six-pack of abs. His broad shoulders and, oh, his arms. She really loved his –_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Deku caught her gaze with a smile and gave her a sheepish wave, knowing that he had caught her staring at him. Ochako's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she returned a nervous smile. It was suddenly way too hot as she abruptly stood up from her spot on the beach towel and grabbed a very confused Tsuyu to drag her to the water to cool off and collect herself from the embarrassment.

 _He's going to be the death of me._

* * *

Yeah this has most likely been done before but oh well haha! I wanted to throw in some of the other classmates in this chapter, but you'll definitely see a bunch of them throughout the other chapters, too! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you continue to review! Thanks you guys!

divine-kodha, out!


	3. C - Crammed

**C - Crammed**

Hello everyone, divine-kodha is finally back! I am extremely sorry for the long wait, this semester has been super busy for me and has given me little to no time to write. However, during spring break I was able to write most of this chapter and I just finished today! I guess you could say this chapter relates to my school situation right now haha! College is rough! But hey, better late than never, am I right? Also, fortunately I have had the fourth chapter done for a while because I already had plans for what I wanted to write for the letter "D" and I had no clue where I wanted to go with "C" so I had written it a while back so that I wouldn't forget my ideas which means there will be two chapters (possibly three) going up this week! Let's say that it's my apology for being gone for a while and I wanted to make it up to you guys! As always, thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Rating T ~~~ Izuku and Ochako are in their third year and have been in a relationship for about 7 months!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to My Hero Academia or any of its characters.

* * *

Attending the number one ranked hero academy often left Izuku and Ochako extremely busy with little free time for themselves and for each other. They were fully aware of this and knew it was sometimes a struggle, but they both understood and agreed that their schoolwork and hero work should always come first. They respect each other's dreams and goals, so they want to make sure that they support one another and ensure that they were both successful in achieving those goals. Because of this, Izuku and Ochako try to have a date night at least once a week so that it wouldn't interfere too much with their busy schedules and so that they could keep their relationship exciting by going out together. At least, that's what they say they'll do but if they were being honest, neither of them really cared if they went out for a fancy dinner or merely stayed in to watch a movie on the couch. Sometimes, they would even sit out on Ochako's porch to drink tea and simply talk. They just never seemed cared what they did, as long as they were together.

Despite not having a whole lot of free time, they made sure they spent as much time together as they could, including keeping up with their date nights. This was made a little easier, seeing that they went to the same school and lived in a dorm together, but they still wanted to be close to the one another for every minute they had for the simple fact that they just couldn't get enough of each other. They were completely and utterly infatuated with one another.

And tonight had been no different.

Okay, well maybe it was different.

It had been one of their planned date nights and this time, they actually had wanted to go out to dinner together as a treat for getting good grades on their previous exams. However, they ended up finding themselves sitting in Izuku's room, endlessly working on their abundant amount of homework. Of course it had to be today of all days that their teachers assigned a four-page essay, multiple worksheets, and a ton of bookwork. Ochako _swore_ that their teachers deliberated in secret to plan to assign their students large amounts of homework all on the same day. Did they not know that their students had _multiple_ classes? With _multiple_ assignments? Unbelievable!

So here they sat, scribbling, erasing, and typing the night away. They even had to order out seeing that everyone else in the dorm had the same amount of work with no one able to make any dinner. Izuku looked up at his girlfriend when she threw her pencil down in frustration. "I need a break! My hand feels like it's about to fall off!" She exclaimed as she confirmed her statement by rubbing her writing hand.

Izuku saved his document and closed his laptop and set it aside. He stood up from laying on his bed and stretched his arms above his head, "Yeah, me too. We've been working for hours on hours, I think we deserve a break," he said as he walked over to his desk where Ochako sat and grabbed her hands and lifted her up to stand with him. Reading his mind, she wrapped her arms around his torso as his snaked over her shoulders as they pulled each other in for a much needed hug.

Ochako sighed at the comforting hold, "I want to be done already," she complained as Izuku subtly nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. I completely understand that a lot of work goes into becoming a hero and all, but this is just brutal," he said with a weak chuckle. They both began swaying as they remained in their warm embrace, Izuku idly twirling pieces of Ochako's brown tresses in between his fingers.

"And you know what else? This massive amount of homework made us miss our date! I was really looking forward to it…" she buried her face into Izuku's neck in her frustration.

"Hey, it's okay. We can reschedule! Besides, we've technically been hanging out all day!" Izuku attempted to console his girlfriend.

"I know, it's just that," She pulled back slightly from their embrace to look him in the eyes, "I really cherish our dates and the time we spend together and I feel bad that we had to miss it." Izuku's heart swelled at that as he smiled back at her.

"There's no reason to feel bad," he said as he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "we couldn't help the fact that we had so much homework. And our dates mean a lot to me, too, but, at least we were still able to spend the day together. It may not have been under the best circumstances, but I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with you." Izuku confessed.

Ochako beamed up at him and hummed in contentment, "I feel the same way, Deku," she paused as her expression turned slightly distraught, "I still can't help but feel bad that we had to miss our dinner, though." Ochako's brows furrowed as she brought a hand up to her chin and looked off to the side in thought. Izuku watched with confusion until she suddenly looked at him with wide and excited eyes as an idea popped into her head. Izuku was about to ask what she was thinking, but Ochako beat him to it as she lightly smacked her hands against his chest.

"Cookies!" Ochako blurted out.

Never mind, Izuku was still very confused, "W-what?"

"Oh and sandwiches, too!" She must not have heard Izuku's question.

"Uraraka, I-I'm a little lost here."

She suddenly began mumbling to herself as Izuku tried to keep up with her fast pace, failing miserably at doing so, "The weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow, too so it would be perfect! Hopefully we won't have much or any homework so we have enough time but- _oh_ maybe we can make cute bento boxes! We might need to get some more groceries but-" Ochako continued her muttering while Izuku continued to look at her with confusion. However, his confusion quickly turned into amusement as he cracked a large grin at his girlfriend, realizing that she had apparently acquired his habit of mumbling and couldn't help but think it was extremely _cute._

Her mumbling slowed to a stop when Izuku placed his hands on her shoulders as a chuckle escaped his lips, "wha…?"

"You were mumbling, Uraraka."

Her cheeks flushed, "O-oh. Was I? I didn't even realize," she giggled sheepishly.

Izuku quickly kissed her nose, "It's ok, it was," he cleared his throat as his face got slightly hot, "it was cute." She smiled sweetly at him, "B-but anyway, what did you have in mind for tomorrow, I didn't really follow what you were saying." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that I just got really excited!" She said as excitement filled her voice once again, "I was thinking, since we missed out on our date tonight, maybe tomorrow we could try dinner again, but instead go on a picnic!"

Izuku thought it over for a few seconds, trying to recall if he had anything important to do the next day. Seeing that he was free he replied, "Sounds great!" He clasped his hands together as he placed them comfortably on the small of Ochako's back, "What did you want to make?"

"We should definitely bake cookies!" She suggested.

Izuku's eyes lit up as a thought filled his head, "Peanut butter?!"

She giggled at her boyfriend. _The boy sure does love his peanut butter._ "Peanut butter," she said with determination and a nod of her head.

They smiled at each other as they leaned forward and their lips met in a saccharine kiss. After a few moments, Izuku reluctantly pulled away to look back at the clock on his nightstand, "We should get back to work, huh," he said with disdain.

Ochako sighed, "I guess so...but hey! At least we have something to look forward to tomorrow!" She said with glee as she turned back to Izuku's desk to continue her work until she heard his voice once again.

"I always look forward to every day because I get to be with you." He said nonchalantly while he turned back to his laptop as if he didn't just say the sweetest thing ever without even a hint of embarrassment, nervousness, _or_ blushing! That's just _not_ fair!

She squeaked in response as a blush quickly spread across her cheeks, "D-Deku!"

"What, I'm just being honest," Izuku said with a shrug of his shoulders. _Not even a stutter?! Not. Fair._

She dramatically groaned and huffed as she plopped back in the chair to continue a work. However, when she picked up her pencil, she couldn't help the massive smile from forming on her face.

* * *

I'm glad I could get back to writing again after all of the stress from this semester! I hope everyone else's semesters are going better than mine haha! Welp, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review (I love constructive criticism so I can improve my writing)! Until next time!

divine-kodha, out!


	4. D - Drinking

**D - Drinking**

Hello fellow readers and writers! Divine-kodha is once again here with another chapter for my two favorite heroes! I hope you guys have been enjoying these one-shots so far and continue to enjoy them! I have to admit, I reeaallyy had fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Well why don't we get right to it, then! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite!

P.S. Season 3 Episode 1 of MHA finally came out and it was so good! I can't wait for the rest of the season! I'm especially excited to see the manga come to life and to see everything play out again (I am caught up with the manga and I recommend reading it because it's SO GOOD)! Anyway, on to the story!

Rating T ~~~ Izuku and Ochako are both 21 (Japan's drinking age is 20) and they have been dating for about 4 years.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything from My Hero Academia :(

* * *

Neither Ochako nor Izuku were the biggest drinkers. Sure, they would have a drink here and there when they hung out with friends or went out on a date, but getting drunk was a very rare occasion for the two heroes. In fact, both of them could count on one hand the amount of times they've ever gotten drunk, and every one of those times were due to their inexperience in drinking and low tolerance. They never understood the excitement or fun in "getting shit-faced" and they never really had a reason to get drunk.

However, tonight was a little different.

Ochako's day was absolutely _terrible._

For some reason, it was like the whole world was against her today and everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. The night before, she set an alarm so that she could get up earlier than usual because she had wanted to make breakfast for Izuku before he had to go to work at his hero agency. Of course she had accidentally set it for 7 _in the afternoon_ instead of in the morning and woke up 40 minutes late. In her rush of trying to quickly make Izuku's breakfast (he had told her over and over that he appreciated the sentiment and that cereal would suffice so that she wouldn't stress over it), she burnt his toast and elbowed his coffee which resulted in a cracked mug and coffee all over their counter top. Izuku, being the absolute sweetheart he is, reassured her that it was okay and ate the burnt toast and drank orange juice instead. On top of that, she had gotten her period and the cramps came at full force. She swore it felt like someone was using her uterus as a punching bag. She later went to go make herself some tea to try and relax, only to find that they had ran out. Instead, she decided to drink some hot cocoa and ended up spilling it on one of her favorite white blouses. Then, for dinner she chose to order take-out because she had been in too much pain from her cramps to make herself some, but guess what? They got her order wrong _and_ the food came cold.

Izuku came home later in the day with news that Mina and Kirishima wanted to go to the bar to have some drinks and hang out, only to have Ochako tackle him in a bone-breaking hug with tears falling down her face the second he opened the door. She continued to explain to him, through tears, about her horrible day and told him that she just wanted to be with him for the rest of the night. Izuku had told her about the plans, but said that he would tell Mina and Kirishima that they would go out another time so that the two of them could have a night in together. Ochako stopped him before he could make the call to Kirishima by saying that she would _love_ to go out and drink to relieve some of her stress and pretend that her crappy day never happened. Izuku hesitantly agreed after she had begged him and told him that she'd be fine, assuring him that she wouldn't drink too much. Thinking back, he really shouldn't have believed her and really should have kept a closer eye on her alcohol intake. That is what led up to his current predicament.

"'Zukuuuuuuuu pleeeaaassee," Ochako whined as her wrists were currently being trapped by her boyfriend's.

"Uraraka, I told you, you can't have any more drinks." Izuku tried to be stern but ended up sounding just as whiny as the drunken brunette before him.

"I swear, I'm not drunk! Just ask Mina! Hey! * _hiccup_ * Hey Mina!" Ochako whipped around to face Mina, almost tripping in the process. _Wait, when did she free her wrists? "_ Tell Deku that I'm not drunk and that I can have another drink!" Ochako slurred.

"Uh Uraraka, dear, you are pretty trashed right now, I gotta be honest." Mina said as she patted her shoulder.

"Nooooo I'm fine I'm fine," She briefly glanced at a waiter walking past her and distracted herself with what he was carrying. She then refocused her gaze on Izuku and startled him when her arms shot out to tightly grasp his shoulders, "Hey! You know what I just thought about? I am _sooooooo_ hungry! We should get some food! Oh maybe ramen, or pizza, or curry! Mmmmm French toast sounds really good right now!" Ochako spoke with a large smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes.

"Ok we'll get you some food, but first I want you to drink the water I ordered you earlier." Izuku grabbed the cup next to him and offered it to her.

"Ugh, fine. But only if I get food afterward! And a kiss! Because I love you lots!" Izuku couldn't resist the cute pouty face she wore and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss, "Yaaaayyyy!" Ochako mused as she took the cup, turned her attention back to Mina, and began sipping on the water.

Kirishima chuckled and nudged Izuku's shoulder while she continued to sip her water, "How you holding up, Midoriya?" He asked with a bit of teasing in his voice.

"Pretty good…she isn't as bad as the times before and I know she's had a pretty rough day so I don't mind," Izuku spoke as he glanced over at Ochako, a smile spreading on his lips when he noticed that she drank all of the water and was now talking to Mina while she delicately swayed, _quite adorably_ he might add, to the upbeat music. "I do think I'm gonna take her home so she can get some rest."

Kirishima frowned at that, "Aw man! Already?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Kirishima. I just don't want to keep Uraraka out all night when she's drunk. But hey, maybe we can hang out this weekend if you're not busy!"

"It's all good, man! I was just pulling your leg," Kirishima took a sip of his beer, "and I'm definitely down for this weekend! I can invite Todo-"

"Deku!" Ochako loudly interrupted as she squeezed Izuku from the side, "You promised food! Come on, let's goooo!"

Izuku chuckled at Ochako's enthusiasm as she hopped up and down, arms still wrapped around the One For All successor. "Okay, okay we're leaving now," he turned to Kirishima and Mina, "Hey We'll see you guys later! Sorry we have to leave early, but thanks for tonight!"

"You better take good care of Uraraka, Midoriya!" Mina joked, "We'll see you later!" she continued as Kirishima waved.

As they walked outside, Izuku noticed Ochako's sudden silence and took a look at her to check if anything was wrong, but instead realized that her previous energy had now changed into exhaustion. This was confirmed when Ochako looked back at her boyfriend with heavy eyes and asked him a question, "Deku, could you carry me? My legs feel like jelly and I don't think heels were the best idea for tonight," she slurred.

He cracked a smile at her slurred question, "Of course," he bent down and faced away from her, "hop on but be caref – oof!" Ochako leaped onto him with no warning which caused Izuku to stumble a few steps as she giggled and promptly shouted,

"Weeeeeee!"

Even though she couldn't see his face, Izuku playfully rolled his eyes and began the 10 minute walk back to their apartment. Everything was going fairly smoothly until Ochako noticed that Izuku had made a wrong turn.

"Deku? This isn't the right wayyy." She poked his cheek.

Izuku turned his head slightly and smiled, "I promised you food, didn't I?" He said as he stopped in front of one of her favorite diners.

Ochako gasped, "Awwww, you're sweet! Can we order to-go, though? I just wanna eat and cuddle with youu~" Ochako sang and Izuku nodded and hummed in agreement.

After getting their food, they continued their trek back home in a comfortable silence without any further distractions. Once in their apartment, Izuku had let Ochako down, but he had to steady her when she swayed and stumbled, almost falling down. Afterwards, he helped her take off her heels and then moved to the dining table to eat together before making their way to their bedroom. Izuku then assisted his girlfriend in getting her necklaces off and grabbed her a set of pajamas from their dresser.

All that was left was getting her makeup off.

Ochako grabbed a makeup wipe and began lazily wiping off her makeup, only succeeding in smearing black all over her eyes and pink lipstick all over her mouth. Izuku couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of him when he walked into the bathroom to find his tipsy girlfriend with raccoon eyes and lipstick smeared to look like she had eaten pink frosting. She looked up at him with confusion, oblivious to her current appearance, as he walked over to her to softly grasp the hand holding the face wipe and calmly pried it away from her. Izuku then took her chin between his fingers and began gently swiping the makeup wipe across her face to get the excess makeup off. Ochako watched him with wonder and noticed his sudden look of concentration while a smile of admiration still decorated his lips as he cleaned up her face. She couldn't help the stupid grin that made itself comfortable on her face. Ochako also wasn't sure if her face felt hot because of the alcohol or because she was blushing. She decided to blame the former cause.

Once Izuku had gotten the rest of her makeup off, he grabbed her hand and led her back to the bed. He ended up having to help her get into bed when she nearly tripped over her own feet…again. Izuku made sure to put Ochako's mittens on before they turned in for the night, not wanting to repeat a drunken incident from the past where she had passed out without her mittens. That morning, Izuku woke up to various things floating in the air, including himself. He wasn't sure why, but Ochako became a lot more restless when she went to sleep drunk. After securely putting on her mittens, they then made themselves comfortable in each other's arms and were finally able to close their eyes and fall asleep – well not before Ochako got her last few drunken words in.

"Izukuuu, guess what?" She asked with her eyes still closed and her face buried in his neck.

"What?" Izuku slightly tilted his head to look down at Ochako.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, swiftly placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "I love you!" She said quickly and retreated back to the crook of his neck and snuggled Izuku.

Izuku kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering there and his voice muffled by her hair, "I love you more."

* * *

Awwwww aren't they just the cutest? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will be able to post the next one as soon as possible! I already know what the chapter is gonna be about I just haven't written it yet, but I will soon! What do you guys think "E" will be? Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

divine-kodha, out!


	5. E - Expecting Emotions

**E - Expecting/Emotions**

WOW, it's been over a year since I've updated! It sure hasn't felt that long! Anyway, after what probably felt like FOREVER, divine-kodha is finally BACK BABY! I do want to sincerly apologize to not updating for so long and kind of disappearing without saying anything. The short answer is that life happened and I just didn't really have the time or motivation to write. Though when I did have time, I couldn't think of anything good and anything I did write, I hated. So there is my sorry attempt at an excuse, but I truly am sorry I didn't at least come back to mention that I was taking a bit of a break :( anyway, I feel like I'm talking too much so I'll continue at the end of the chapter. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED 5TH CHAPTER! (p.s. I did see some of you guess that this chapter would be E for Eri but I felt that it would be to obvious so HA! gotcha!) Enjoy and don't forget to review/favorite/follow!

Rating T ~~~ Izuku and Ochako are around 23-24 and have been married for about a year!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love these two nerds, I don't own ANYTHING from My Hero Academia.

* * *

If they were being completely honest, they weren't really sure what to expect. They were excited to tell her, but they didn't want her to freak out or breakdown – or worse, faint. Of course, they knew that she would be extremely elated and excited for them, but they just didn't know how to bring it up in a somewhat subtle way so that she wouldn't have a heart attack and end up crying a river (of happiness of course). However, Izuku and Ochako knew deep down that no matter how they would break the news, Inko would end up reacting the same either way. That's just how she was. Inko, bless her heart, has always been an incredibly emotional woman – where do you think Izuku got his empathetic and caring personality?

Of course, as Izuku grew up and went through his teen and early adult years, he learned to handle his emotions – a little bit – better. Inko, on the other hand, still gets emotional over everything and anything, and it only gets worse as she ages. The other day, she called Izuku to tell him about a commercial she saw about puppies looking for a home and how she cried over it for hours. This was not at all a bad quality; in fact, both Izuku and Ochako thought it was incredibly adorable and endearing how much love and affection she had for the two of them as well as their fellow hero friends and mentors.

Inko Midoriya was such an important person in their lives. That's why they thought she should be the first person to know.

Izuku and Ochako had only known for about 3 weeks.

And they were still scared out of their minds.

But nonetheless excited.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Ochako's pregnant." Izuku states quietly after a long, drawn out pause.

Inko softly gasps and raises her hands to cover her mouth and another moment of silence passes – making it feel like an eternity for the two heroes.

Her initial look of surprise gradually turns into the brightest smile in the universe, reaching all the way up to her sparkling, jade eyes. Inko slowly removes her hands from her face and drops them to cover her son's intertwined hands with his wife, giving them a sense of comfort and removing any previous feelings of worry or fear.

After what feels like hours, the woman finally speaks, "Ah," she sniffles slightly, "so it is true."

…...…Hold up, what?

Ochako and Izuku both freeze with wide eyes as confusion washes over their faces.

Izuku finally speaks up with bewilderment evident in his voice, "Wait, you knew!?"

Inko giggles while trying to prevent tears from falling – failing as a single tear escapes the corner of her eye, "Yes, sweetie, for about week now."

The couple share a quick glance at each other, shock still clear in their faces. Ochako decides to talk, "Excuse me for asking, but, how in the world did you know? We've barely known for only two or three weeks!"

Once again, Inko lets out a chuckle, "Well I must admit, you two have been doing a great job at keeping it under wraps, but I was pregnant once upon a time, too. I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I had an inkling." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly, "I guess you could call it mother's intuition."

The soon-to-be parents gaped at Inko. However, their wide-open mouths were slowly replaced by child-like smiles as Izuku and Ochako began to giggle to themselves. Now, it was Inko's turn to look confused.

Her unanswered question was soon answered as Izuku controlled his laughter to speak, "This was easier than we thought it was gonna be," he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Inko asked as she titled her head to the side.

Izuku cleared his throat, trying to think of a way to say this without it sounding offensive to his mother, "Well mom, you kind of get extremely emotional over everything nowadays."

"So we thought you might freak out or even pass out when we told you. We were just nervous because we didn't know what to expect." Ochako continued for her husband.

Understanding their reasoning, Inko spoke frantically, "Oh I'm so sorry for making you worry! I know that I have gotten especially sentimental recently, but I never thought that would cause the two of you trouble!"

"Mom, you don't have to apologize! We were just worried for you! Besides, you barely even cried since you already kind of knew, so we had nothing to worry about!" Izuku said reassuringly.

Inko chuckled, "Actually, when I first had the idea that you two might be expecting, I cried tears of joy for hours curled up on the couch," she giggled again, "I guess I must've gotten it all out then."

The couple laughed along side Inko. As their laughs died down, though, one small question still burned inside Inko's mind with curiosity, "So, who else have you told?"

Izuku smiled warmly as Ochako spoke, "Actually, you're the only one so far. We wanted to tell you the news first seeing that you're one of the most important people in our lives and will be one of the most important people in our child's life." Ochako finished with sincerity.

Inko sat quietly with her mouth slightly ajar and tears quickly forming in her eyes.

"Y-you wanted me to be the f-first to know?" Inko sniffled as she attempted to hold in her tears once again. She must've missed when Izuku whispered _uh oh_ to himself as the dam inside her broke and the flood of tears came rushing out. Izuku and Ochako immediately shot up out of their seats to rush to reach for Inko as she pulled them into a crushing yet comforting hug while she wailed. Being overwhelmed by their emotions, the two heroes began shedding a few tears of their own as well.

"I love you two. so. much," Inko said in between sobs. "You guys are going to be the most _amazing_ parents." She stated with confidence.

Whatever worries, nerves, or fear that clouded the couple's minds about parenthood or the idea of a child on the way had completely been forgotten as only pure happiness and love surrounded them in this moment thanks to Inko.

They expected nothing less.

* * *

Hi again! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Leave your thoughts about what 'F' might be in the reviews!

Anyway, restating what I said before, it was tough getting back into writing again. However, while I was gone, I still noticed all the continuous favorites and follows for this story which surprised me every time I got the notification for it! You guys were still giving me love and support even though I wasn't even here and I cannot thank you enough! That was actually one of the reasons I came back. Only a few days ago, I got a notif saying that someone followed and favorited this story even after its been longer than a year and I felt sad that this story was being left to collect dust while you guys were sitting and waiting for an update. So here I am! I will try my best to keep a somewhat consistent schedule without overworking myself and without being gone for a year! Thanks again!

divine-kodha, out! (hopefully not for too long this time!)


End file.
